


Finding You

by ggwynbleidd



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 03:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggwynbleidd/pseuds/ggwynbleidd
Summary: After the Fifth Blight, Surana goes to look for her lost lover Morrigan for answers. Stunned, she finds out that the ritual they went through together actually produced a child. She stays with Morrigan to raise their child together and decides to join her in her travels.





	Finding You

**Author's Note:**

> magic baby? magic baby. because why couldn't this happen, bioware.

A prickle of disgust rose in her throat when the idea had been first presented to her. Blood magic, she had called it with a recoiled hiss. And blood magic it was. That could not be changed. Regardless, that blood magic had saved her life the moment she struck the last blow against the Archdemon. Nothing else had. Though she was unsure if the hole in her soul that ached in the absence of the witch of the wilds was preferable to death. Heryn Surana was grateful for the air she breathed all the same.

Tracking Morrigan had been easier than she expected. It was talking with her again that was difficult. The verbal sparring between the two of them was like slipping into a well worn pair of boots. It was comfortable and easy to get around in at first. Then they became hard to walk in and blistered if you were in them for too long. She still found her hand in Morrigan’s, heart fluttering in delight at the missing touch, and walked with her through lights and whispers. They flew together as dark ravens through a dark wood, Heryn’s arms burning as she tried to keep up with Morrigan. Those lessons of shapeshifting seemed so long ago.

They arrived just before sundown and as she looked at the abandoned house Morrigan had taken as shelter, she felt a note of anger rise in her. It was empty, but large, and perfect for others to try and take refuge in. And Heryn did not see what she came looking for originally with Morrigan or outside. Anyone could come inside.

“You left him here alone?” the words came out harsher than she intended, but they felt right all the same. The look Morrigan gave her was one of both amusement and offense.

“Would you think me so foolish?” Morrigan snapped back. “If you want, I shall go through the barriers I put up myself and leave you out in the cold to return from whence you came. ‘Tis no problem of mine if you choose to do so.”

Heryn only managed a dismissive grunt, shoulders hunching down in embarrassment as she looked back into the woods behind her. She wasn’t sure if she could find her way back even if she wanted. Morrigan laughed lightly and opened the door to the small cabin, gesturing for her to follow. The heavy wooden door slammed hard behind them. Hern could have sworn that she heard the latch click without Morrigan touching it. It was unsurprising if it did.

“You can start a fire if you would be so kind,” Morrigan instructed. The waning light of the sun barely illuminated the insides. “And if you want, I shall go see if he is awake.”

The house was cold, but not awfully so, and she could see a fire burning from the closed off room nearby. She knelt down in front of the fireplace and began arranging logs and scooping out old ashes with her hands. Her work was interrupted when she heard the sound of a single, sleepy coo. Her heart began to skip in her chest and her fingers shook as she worked. The thoughts to conjure a flame to her fingers began to muddle in her mind as she heard more squeals and groans of displeasure. However, Heryn finally lit the fire, bathing the house in an even brighter red glow. That’s when she heard approaching footsteps.

She turned, breathless. Any anger she had felt for Morrigan previously melted away. The sight before her could only be described as perfect. Morrigan stood with her hair down and falling in her face, a smile playing across her lips. And in her arms, half awake and staring with familiar golden eyes, was a fat babe resting on her hip. Heryn stood and wiped her hands on her trousers clumsily. Morrigan approached first. She was struck dumb as all of her thoughts started to combine and clash in her head. She hadn’t even had proof of what they had done. That it had actually worked. A part of her had previously thought Morrigan was bluffing in some strange way. But she wasn’t. Maker’s breath, Heryn had a son.

“What’s his name?” her voice broke and betrayed her more than she cared for.

“Kieran,” Morrigan’s voice was soft and sweet, always the calmer one of the two. She brushed the little mop of black hair on top of the boy’s head. Kieran. Heryn smiled and raised a shaking hand to touch his hair as well. “You are aware you can hold him, are you not? He is your child as much as mine.”

Before her mind could think of anything to say, she felt her arms reach for him. Kieran’s face lit up at the attention and reached back. Heryn took him into her arms and felt as if her heart had stopped. Morrigan stood close by, hovering, and helped shift her hands and arms to hold him better. As she did, Heryn became painfully aware of the hard dirt below her. What if she dropped him? She had never held a baby before. There had been a few pregnancies at the Circle, bt they were always delivered by Chantry sisters and whisked away before the mothers could even hear them cry. All she could do was shakily sit down in an old kitchen chair and smiled down at him. Kieran looked up and smiled back.

And Heryn began to weep.

“Are you alright?” Morrigan asked softly as she knelt by Heryn and touched her shoulders. Her touch was just as sweet as it had been before they walked into through the portal together. She rested her chin on Heryn’s heaving shoulder and smoothed back her hair, pulling it behind her pointed ears. “Is it because he doesn’t look like you? Because he is your child, I promise.”

“N-no,” replied Heryn with a sniffle. She hadn’t even thought about that. Somehow she knew and needed no proof. It was gone from her mind completely at this point. “I just never thought...I never...I could have never done this without you.”

Morrigan chuckled softly in her ear. Kieran looked up at her sudden display with confusion before his face began to crumple in on itself. She tried to compose herself as best as she could to try and calm him before he started crying. But it was too late. Kieran’s face turned red and he began to fuss and squeal before starting to wail. Morrigan kissed Heryn on the cheek before standing.

“M-Morrigan? I don’t know-what-is he alright?” Heryn’s voice began to rise slightly in panic as Kieran began to cry harder. “I don’t know what to do!”

“You most likely startled him is all. I need to busy myself with dinner, lest we eat at sunrise. Now is good a time as any to learn how to calm him,” Morrigan explained cooly as her voice trailed off towards the cooking pot. “He likes to be rocked.”

Heryn looked down at the sobbing baby and bit her lip nervously. She tried smiling at him first but he ignored her and continued to cry unabated. She had never even seen any interact with babies in her childhood. She had been the youngest of her siblings and was taken away before the birth of her first cousin. So she did the only thing she could think of, which was following Morrigan’s advice. She rocked him slowly and deliberately, trying hard to focus on keeping a firm hold on him so not to drop him. Eventually Kieran’s crying began to quiet down into whines and hiccups. Heryn stared down at his little face, red and squished, and chuckled. She could smell root vegetables stewing over a fire. Simple, but filling enough. And she felt so nervous any hunger she had previously felt had left her.

“Whoever these people were before I came here, they seemed to have left in a hurry. But their larder was stocked,” Morrigan mused as she took Kieran from Heryn’s arms. “Regardless, come eat before the warm food we have a chance to eat turns cold.”

Nodding, Heryn handed Kieran back to Morrigan and began to eat. The house was a small one, perhaps holding a single person or a couple. The meal itself was food that was easy to stomach. There were hardly any spices save for some salt that was also probably lying around the larder. Ease was more important than taste at this point. Kieran sat well behaved in Morrigan’s arms. He often shot Heryn shy looks and would smile at her from time to time.

“Is he usually this friendly?” asked Heryn suddenly, breaking the silence. Morrigan scoffed. “Or do you not show him to people?”

“What do you think?” replied Morrigan coolly. “It is not wise to be seen as a lone woman, much less a lone woman with a young child. And I would rather leave him somewhere where I know he is safe. I would hope that you would help with that as well.”

Heryn nodded in understanding. The fire she had started earlier was starting to crackle and die but Morrigan stood and walked to the bed she had gotten Kieran from. She turned to look behind her and raised her eyebrows at Heryn, who stood and shuffled awkwardly behind her. There were a few scattered items of clothing on the floor. She was unaware if they were Morrigan’s or from the previous owner, though she’s sure that Morrigan would wear them all the same. The bed was on the floor with a small bundle of blankets and pillows that was a makeshift crib for Kieran. Morrigan sat Kieran down in his pile and began to take off the worn out outer layers of her clothes. Heryn found herself staring in the corner, unsure of what to do. Morrigan took off the last layer of clothes from the waist up and looked at Surana with a smile.

“Well?” the witch asked bluntly. “Are you coming to bed or not?”

jumped at her words, unexpectedly kind and inviting, and began to dress down to her own smallclothes. She held her hands in front of her body with shyness before kneeling down in the floor next to Morrigan. She rested her head in her lover’s lap and smiled. It was a familiar comfort and something she had done for the first time when she had become feverish soon after starting their journey together. She had cut her foot on rocks in a river that had become red and swollen. It had taken both Wynne and Morrigan to draw the poison out. Heryn buried her face into Morrigan’s leg and breathed deeply. She still smelled of unfamiliar herbs, crisp air and earth. Her eyes drifted upwards to watch curiously as Morrigan lifted Kieran to nurse.

“Does that not feel odd?” she asked suddenly. Morrigan peered down at her over Kieran’s head.

“Now, I know better than anyone that you are not a stranger to having someone at your breast,” Morrigan said smugly. Heryn furrowed her brow. All that did was cause the dark haired woman to laugh. Her gold eyes crinkled and flashed in the low firelight. “But to answer truthfully, it does. It was hard at first, but it has been useful since I only have to worry about food for one person.”

Morrigan settled Kieran into his bedding once more after a while, kissing his forehead gently, before returning to undressing. Heryn had since removed her head from Morrigan’s lap but still sat next to her feet. She helped pull off her lover’s dirt covered boots before the two finally crawled into bed next together. The bed itself was a bit too firm and old but Heryn still found herself sinking into it. The blankets Morrigan pulled over the two of them were roughspun cotton that made her skin itch before she adjusted to them.

“I am quite glad you chose to come,” whispered Morrigan as Heryn felt her eyes grow heavy. Morrigan’s fingers were twirling in her hair absently, nails gently scratching against her scalp. “I thought for a moment you wouldn’t.”

“Course I would,” Heryn mumbled into the crook of Morrigan’s neck. “I love you, after all.”

There was a pause and she felt Morrigan’s breath catch in her chest.

“And I love you,” Morrigan finally said. “As stubborn and frustrating as you are.”


End file.
